Halo
or 5,000 |Costicon = |Value = $40 |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 48 |Img = |Hardpoint = Light |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 2,150 per energy round |Range = Optimal: 100m Max: 500m |Reload = Per round: 1 second Full: 5 seconds |Capacity = Clip: 5 energy rounds Burst: 9 energy rounds 10 particles per energy round |Unload = Clip: 2.5 seconds Burst: 4.5 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = FWR |Icn5 = Root |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Halo is a close to mid-range (up to 500 meters, with a 100-meter optimal range) light energy weapon. Strategy This energy shotgun is the light version of the medium Corona and heavy Glory. The Halo could be seen as an upgraded yet slightly different Gust, however, each projectile adds to an enemy's root (lock down) threshold "bar". This means the higher the Halo's level the more effective it is at locking down opponents. Users should note that if the projectiles from any root shotgun (also Corona and Glory) don't hit the enemy previously fired at for a second or longer, its root threshold bar will slowly drain. The Halo has decent damage potential, and the ability to bypass energy shielding, making it very effective against Dash robots. Due to the large horizontal energy arc, it is possible (but to a lesser effect than the Corona or Glory) to immobilize multiple targets in one shot at a significant range. This weapon can also very effective against stealth robots such as the Stalker; thanks to bullet spread. The key difference between the Halo, Corona, and Glory, when compared to the Shredder and Pulsar, is that the latter two are precision weapons and usually can only immobilize one enemy robot at a time, while the Halo, Corona, and Glory can immobilize several enemies at once. The Halo, Corona and Glory's immobilization ability has several important uses. In addition to immobilizing enemy robots for you and your teammates to destroy, they can also stop beacon cappers dead in their tracks, giving your team more time to capture vital beacons and gain control of a match. This is especially useful in the game mode Beacon Rush where beacons are extremely important. Finally, if you are low on health and are being pursued by an enemy robot, the ability to root to the ground for a few seconds can allow you to retreat behind cover so that when they do attack, you are ready to counterattack and hopefully have teammates to help you out. Like all shotguns, it has the weakness of dealing very little damage from its maximum range. This is due to the spread of the projectiles allowing only a small percentage of them to hit the target. Energy shotguns have an even larger shot spread when compared to their kinetic counterparts. This means they require the player to get extremely close to deal their maximum amount of damage. The kinetic shotguns (Gust, Storm, and Thunder) have great synergy with the Halo as they have the same range and similar firing mechanics. Pairing with strong burst fire weapons such as the Pinata, Orkan or Exodus, can allow you to quickly eliminate rooted enemies, with splash damage having a great effect on closely packed and immobilized enemies. Lastly, using strong energy weapons such as the Magnum, Taran, or Redeemer, can make full use of the Halo's energy based damage. Mark I Statistics / 5,000 |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 2150 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-02-damage = 2350 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 2590 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-04-damage = 2850 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-05-damage = 3120 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-06-damage = 3430 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-07-damage = 3770 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-08-damage = 4150 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 4550 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-10-damage = 5010 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-11-damage = 5510 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |level-12-damage = 6050 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} *This damage column shows the damage from all 10 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 6050 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 6160 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 6270 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 6380 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 6490 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 6600 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 6710 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 6820 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 6930 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 7040 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 7150 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 7260 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *This damage column shows the damage from all 10 particles (combined) fired from each energy round (out of 9 energy rounds) Effect Accumulation % The higher the percentage the more effective the weapon's projectiles are at accumulating the root effect (allows the weapon to bypass an enemy's root threshold faster). Accuracy By Distance Update History Poll Trivia *The Halo has a special variant - Stellar Halo - that was available in the Dark Nebula operation. *Unlike the normal halo, the Stellar halo fires pitch black energy waves that can be very hard to see if the brightness on your device is too low. It's projectiles explodes into bright blue rays when it hits an object. Navigation